Dawn of the Deadly
by TaylorSwiftAndPercabethForever
Summary: What happens when the genetics of the world are turned upside down? What happens when humans are hiding? Meet Phoenix. She is one of the last humans of Earth. Watch the thrilling journey through a teenage girl's eyes, as she fights for survival in a world that has given up on her.
1. How I ended up in this Torture Chamber

**I wrote this story with the same concept as The Walking Dead (Zombie virus outbreak) but different characters and plot lines**

Dawn of the Deadly – Chapter 1 How I ended up here in this Torture Chamber

Phoenix's Point Of View

The world was struck... There was no turning back. A small sub-community lived in fear of being found out and forced to receive the infection shot. I was one of those who lived in the constant fear. We used the catacombs in Paris as our shelter and protection. Or at least we did until Johnny was caught and revealed our location after he had been put on truth gas. From there we hijacked a small plane to Australia.

We landed in Sydney International Airport and stole four ATV's, four trailers of petrol and made for the cliff line on South Head. We took refuge in the basins from WWII and decided how to get food, petrol and avoid all places where 'they' were known to roam. After a few days we had a solid base had food supply from Coles plenty of petrol from various stations but no electricity, from the wall outlets, but we had plenty of batteries. This meant we would have enough food and water to last for a year, but after that we would have to find another source of food and fresh water. Before I continue to tell you about what is happening I should tell you a bit about myself and what has happened.

My name is Phoenix. I have two younger brothers. I am fourteen and used to live in London before the apocalypse. The apocalypse happened when a scientist, Dr Hunt, had a breakthrough in bringing corpses back to life. Too bad when he animated a corpse he stole the recipe and sample of the solution that brought him back to life. You're probably thinking how on Earth did he do that? Zombies are _**not**_ stupid! That is the biggest stereo type out there after Australians ride kangaroos to school. Well these zombies aren't stupid and have a factory producing shots of this formula to inject in people so that there is no more human race and only the zombie race. I know sounds ridiculous, right?

Well it's not. This is all real and happening to me on planet Earth. I am scared out of my wits and honestly, that means something. At school I was the only person who wasn't scared of heights, snakes, spiders and other insects. The teachers used to make me catch the insects and put them outside. We are constantly on the run from the zombies and if we're in the open for too long we could be spotted and followed to our hideout.

Life is lived underground is in the dark with little light which is only used when vital such as cooking and studies (yes, even after an apocalypse you have to do school work sucks, right). There is a constant fire for heat. The smoke from fire is blown into a large room from there it is released from dusk till dawn so that it is not visible on the horizon. I am constantly training by running from one end of the corridor to the other. I also train by using a jet black bike I found at night along the cliffs because zombies don't like the salt that is blown off the ocean.

I currently hate living underground. There is nothing to do, seriously, you can't use electronics, play sport, read or do arts and crafts because there are no supplies. I am bored out of my mind. I have read all the books we have and I am tired of only having my parents and god parent, George, around. When am I going to find someone my age?

Well you're probably thinking that why aren't my little brothers here? Well my brothers' school is right next to that lab where the outbreak started and everyone in their school was infected. I should have been with them because my school is right next to theirs. Too bad I had broken my wrist when I fell off Buster, the horse I was training for the school stables, while we were show jumping. It was my fault because I had relaxed too much after he had made it through the water trail without shying even once.

_Start flashback_

When Buster flew sideways, away from the English flag, and straight into grate holding the crossbar, there was a sensation of flying for about a second as I plummeted onto the ground and the crossbar. My wrist hit the crossbar with a solid thud and I knew I would be in massive trouble for not being careful enough and letting my guard down. Little did I know that my broken wrist would become the least of my worries.

Luckily I had had my surgery when the outbreak happened; in fact I was in the theatre when the outbreak happened. Somehow the zombies that were the doctors forgot about me and left the hospital. When I woke up I was puzzled at where I was and then I remembered the event of the day before when I fell off Buster and broke my wrist.

I dragged myself home and thought that the zombies in the windows were hallucinations from anaesthetic. I guess I was a little bit out of it so the zombies probably thought I was in the process of changing, which apparently takes eighteen hours. I managed to get home and collapsed onto the couch. My parents got home eight hours later and said they had hid in the elevator when the outbreak started. They had my godfather George with them who I was happy to see. We all slept and them they sprung the plan.

"Phoenix, we are relocating to Paris because we hear it is safe in the catacombs," called my mother from her and dad's bedroom, "You need to pack winter clothes and only the essentials."

"Great" I mumbled to myself, "A holiday to Paris… in a zombie world. What every teenage girl dreams of."

We packed for Paris in an hour and left in the car. That is when I found out about the boys and how all my friends had been struck too. I also learnt how serious the virus was and that it would numb your brain so you would follow all orders from the corpse animated by Dr Hunt, I decided then to call him Frankenstein, and forget everything about your past life.

We got to Paris and met Johnny, one of the guides for the catacombs that were liveable, who took us to our hundred metres of tunnel that connected to the main room where meals were served. I relaxed we were safe. I started training everyday so that when we saw the outside world I would be ready.

_End flashback_

"Well that's how I ended up here in this torture chamber. How did you?" I asked.

**I know that this is a cliffhanger but I will not upload the next chapter until I get reviews**


	2. Phoenix, Phoenix! You there?

Dawn of the Deadly - Chapter 2 Phoenix, Phoenix! You there?

Previous : "Well that's how I ended up here in this torture chamber. How did you?" I asked.

Phoenix's Point Of View

"Well," said the teenager with spiky blonde hair who looked about sixteen, "my name is Zach and I am sixteen. I have been on the run for two months and am the only person left from the Cranbrook boarding school."

Zach was wearing black jeans, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a black, leather, combat jacket. He has spiky, dusty blonde hair and was about six feet tall. He had a jet black backpack which was stocked with food and water. I heard a small neigh behind him and noticed two midnight black horses, each about sixteen hands, wearing black saddles, bridles and saddle pads. The first thought that came to my mind was why does he have two horses if he said he was the only person left from his boarding school?

I was puzzled but didn't want to sound blunt so I said, "Where did you get your horses?"

Zach responded in his thick Aussie accent, "I found them at Centennial Park stables all alone with the tack on the wall. I learnt to ride when I was four out on my farm in Exeter. I have two in case I meet someone who needs help and can ride. I also used it for supplies to take to my hous-"

"You have a house?" I said with my jaw dropping, _how could someone who is boarding and lives one and a half hours away have a house in Sydney, one of the most expensive cities on Earth?_

"It's not my house, it is a safe house created for people to use after an apocalyptic event. It is located in the hill of the dog part at Christenson Park. It was a bomb bunker that collapsed during WWII and was recovered in around 2000 for use after an apocalypse," he explained and gave a super cute grin at my obliviousness to the fact that there may have been more tunnels then the one I was staying in with my parents.

_Oh crap! I am falling for an Aussie 'bloke' who I just met under an hour ago! Think Phoenix, Think! His eyes are piercing blue and filled with determination that makes him look fiery and passionate. No Phoenix stop thinking about Zach, he will never like you because you're not Australian and if you give him your number, he'll think you're a crazy, British slut. _

"Phoenix, Phoenix! You there?"

"What?"_Awkward because that sounded harsher than I intended _"sorry I was lost in thought. What did you ask?" I said coming to my senses and drawing my eyes from his six pack that could be seen as he fiddled with his shirt.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the safe house?" he asked with a puzzled look that made him seem worried I would say no.

"Sure, um I mean if it's fine with you" _way to play it cool Phoenix, stop mentally squirming about this guy. You only just met him, so what if he seems funny, relaxed, thoughtful and kind. You have only known him ten minutes, _I glance down at my watch, _crap! It has been four hours! What am I going to say to my parents? They sent me to get water which should take less than an hour._

He could see my troubled look and said "You don't have to come today; you could come tomorrow at around nine pm."

"Ahhh sure we will meet here tomorrow at nine sharp?" I replied.

_I am such an idiot! How on Earth am I going to sneak out after my parents probably won't trust me because I am taking so long? Argh what am I doing? I should be running home now not watching Zach's dark silhouette retreat into the distance._

I turned and ran back to camp only stopping to grab some fire wood and decided to not tell my parents about Zach before I knew how bad he was off. I would meet him tomorrow.

The night was very uneventful and so was the day. I was jumping with excitement when eight fifty came around. I told my parents I was going to go ride my bike for night training, which was partly true I was going to ride my bike to the meeting place.

I set off out the door and decided I would go over the top and come from the tunnel that neither I nor Zach used. When Zach and I met last time we met at a four way crossroad and we came from opposing tunnels and today I crept up from the tunnel that was to my right.

I could see the light bouncing off the walls from exit around the corner on the opposing corridor. I heard footsteps coming up the corridor to my right (the one Zach came from last time). _Wait I think they're coming from behind me, no that can't be right Zach said he would come from the same tunnel._

I inched further into the small alcove I had hidden in with just enough view of the intersection. I was cold when I was pushed up against the wall. _Why had I just worn a light (in weight not colour), black parka? Well if I had worn a heavy coat my parents would be suspicious. I __**never**__ train in anything more than a parka and track suit pants._

I heard the footsteps behind me again. _Maybe I'm just paranoid and worried about zombies. I'm sure that's it. I tried to reassure myself to no avail._ I heard one more nearing footstep and then someone or something grabbed me from behind. I gave a muffled scream as I was wrenched out of the alcove. _What am I doing standing frozen with fear when I was the one who had been training all these days._

I was frozen in time, thinking. _Relax and strike when it thinks you have fainted. _I decided that would be the best strategy. Just as whatever had me relaxed and thought I was sleeping, I retaliated with a punch to the gut and a round house kick. I smelt blood and my hands flew to mouth as I looked at what had attacked me. _How could I do this?_

__**I will update again as soon as I have written the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews**

**There was no romance in chapter one but plenty in this I hope!**


	3. Bangers and Mash

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I was busy with school and my best friend was staying with me from San Francisco so I had no time to write. This chapter maybe a little bit short but I will update as soon as I have finished the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

Dawn of the deadly – Chapter 3 Bangers and Mash

Previous: Phoenix's Point of View

I retaliated with a punch to the gut and a round house kick. I smelt blood and my hands flew to mouth as I looked at what had attacked me. _How could I do this?_

Zach's Point of View

_Geez that girl can fight! _I thought as I doubled over in pain while holding my bleeding nose from her round house kick and came to the realisation that it was Phoenix not a zombie. _How could she do this? Oh wait, it's my fault for grabbing her._

_Start flashback_

I was absently strolling down the tunnels to our arranged meeting place when I noticed a small movement to the tunnel that neither Phoenix nor I came from on our last meeting. I doubled back and went back out to the exit I went through the bushes for about fifty metres then entered the tunnel that connected to the tunnel I saw the movement in.

I walked through the gloomy tunnel watching the light flicker as my shadow crossed it. I padded towards the intersection when I realised whatever was there would hear my footsteps. I slipped off my shoes leaving my socks to slide smoothly on the cold cement.

I had almost reached the intersection when I noticed one patch of wall was slightly darker than rest. This implied that the light was playing a trick or there was an alcove there. I retreated a little, and then slide up the wall on the side of the corridor where the alleged alcove was.

I felt the wall with every step until I felt a corner where the wall fell back into the earth. I dropped my boot in shock when my hand grabbed a jumper of some sort. I pulled the bundle out from the wall. It was human sized.

I started to drag it towards the light at the end of the tunnel. It frozen still, maybe it was going through the changing process. I shuddered at the memory of when my best friend had changed. He was stiff like a board for three days till he chased me out of our dorm and school.

I felt the item stir in my hands and then all of a sudden I was I doubled over with a bloody nose.

_End flashback_

We talked for a while then I lead her to the bunker which was lightly stocked so I made bangers and mash **(A.N/ Bangers and mash is Aussie slang for sausage and mash potato. I am Aussie so this is written with Aussie slang)**.

She looked at me like I was crazy when I said, "Your dinner special tonight is bangers and mash!" I quickly covered up my mistake by saying, "Sausage and mash potato.

She ate slowly not quite sure what I meant by bangers and mash. Maybe she was worried it was kangaroo or wombat. I sat down and inhaled my food after I finally had a reason to cook rather than eat stale cereal.

After we finished dinner we walked out to the park and I raced her to her camp. She was surprisingly quick and almost beat me but four years of being school champion of athletics paid off in the home stretch.

She was panting when she reached me at the entrance to the tunnels where she was staying. I bid her goodbye and jogged home. _I need to keep my fitness up or I will struggle if I am attacked. _I got home and was barely panting. _I shouldn't be panting the slightest. I only ran two kilometres in half an hour. That's plenty of time to run that distance without panting at all. I will start training tonight by running along the cliffs._

I was woken up at midnight by my alarm. I sleepily grabbed my black thermals and jogged down the water at Watson's bay. _I can go swimming when I come back from my run. _I jogged along the water's edge to where the Watson's Bay Baths were.

The whole place was in ruins. The wharfs were bent this way and that as well as the nets shredded by the weight of the zombies that must have been climbing on it as practice. I turned from the sight that saddened me and started jogging along the cliffs.

I ran about five kilometres then turned around and ran back. I saw the water lapping slowly on the beach and pulled my shirt and shoes off as I ran down the wharf towards the welcoming water.

I dived in as a flicker of movement… Something dived in after me. I felt something grab my leg. I kicked it off and kept swimming.

It was a –

I was sucked under the surface of the water by a hand.

**Okay that was another cliff hanger but I need people to review.**

**Mooserex010900 and Percabeth-is-endless don't kill because it is another cliff hanger. They're not as bad as Rick's. I will update soon.**


End file.
